kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Takumi Usui
Takumi Usui is the male protagonist of the Kaichou wa Maid-sama manga and anime series. He is one of the most popular and also smart and sportive boys in Seika High and the love interest of Misaki Ayuzawa. Appearance Takumi is a tall and slim High School boy with various traits that girls like on him. He has green eyes and honey-blonde hair which, Misaki notes to be very soft. He is one of the few blondes in the series, which most likely has roots in his British heritage. As seen in the series, he is very athletic, and is slender yet muscular. Takumi is very handsome, and most girls who see him falls for his looks instantly (thus resulting in many broken hearts). Takumi is usually seen wearing the Seika High School uniform. However, after he transferred to Miyabigaoka in his third year, he was seen in Seika together with Misaki in classroom 3 in his Miyabigaoka uniform, much to the shock of everybody. Personality Takumi is very passive and prefers to watch things happen as they come and go. He keeps a nonchalant expression in almost all cases but has seemed to gain more emotion ever since he began going out with Misaki. He seems to be very used to being alone stating that even on most of the Christmas celebrations he has experienced he has always been by himself. He asked Misaki to be his girlfriend later in Chapter 57 when he confessed to her and she on the other hand willingly accepted it. He also appears to fear almost nothing and will do what he is told as long as it's not a big deal (though with Misaki it seems clear he would do anything for her). He seems to have a distaste for his brother Gerard Walker (his English half-brother on his mother's side). It is said by Misaki that "that guy is a total creep, no one knows what he's thinking. Moreover he's an alien who would treat those people who he is not interested in like air. Then without any expression he would say things that would upset people. Also not to forget he has a bad personality and appears to have low self-esteem but is actually really high". Usui heard this and simply smiled at it because he knows this is simply Misaki's way of protecting him like she vowed to do. She ended her speech with "anyway that guy, Usui Takumi is mine. Be it transfer schools or separation, no matter what obstacle, I believe he will return." and at this, Usui smiled with his eyes closed and a slight blush on his face. During his first year at Seika High School, he quickly became popular among the girls, but not being interested in them, he systematically rejected them whenever they confessed to him. At the beginning of his second year at Seika High, he develops an interest in Misaki and learns her secret; Misaki becomes suspicious that his interest in her is because he intends to blackmail her. Instead of accepting his apparent feelings for her, she dismisses his behavior as a joke or a form of harassment. Regardless, he continually helps and watches over her, offering insightful advice on how to deal with the boys at Seika effectively and even becomes possessive of her, as Usui truly cares about and loves Misaki. Usui eventually begins dating Misaki as her boyfriend, yet he is forced to transfer to Miyabigaoka High School for his third year of High school. Nonetheless, he still continued to meet with Misaki by going to Seika High. He still works part time at Maid Latte too as shown in Chapter 69 of the manga. Background In the anime, nothing about Takumi's life was revealed except in the episode wherein Usui was followed by Sakura, Misaki and Shizuko. However, Usui knew from the beginning that he was being stalked so he played around with it and did several things he doesn't really do in a regular basis. He then stated to Misaki that if it is Misaki who is interested with his life, he'll tell it to her and soon gave his address to Misaki. When asked by the manager of Maid Latte about his true identity, he just goes on to say that he is nothing but a perverted alien. At Misaki's insistence later on Chapter 46, he reveals that he is an illegitimate child. His mother, a Japanese-English woman from the wealthy Walker family, had an affair with an unknown Japanese man (later revealed to be a former butler of the Walker family); his mother died in childbirth. To conceal his origins, his maternal English grandfather sent Usui to live with his mother's Japanese grandmother's family, resulting in little contact with his older half-brother. Adopted by his mother's cousin, Usui's education was primarily through tutors, partially explaining his academic excellence. However, he was allowed by his adoptive father and grandfather to study in Seika after hearing his explanations that Seika High is not much of a decent school that no one will know about his family. He selected the school randomly and had a bit of research about it. His family doesn't want him to do a part time job probably as he said that him being an illegitimate child will be exposed. To cope up with his former living, he is aided financially and was allowed to move into a high-rise condo where he lives alone. In the latest chapters of the manga, however, he seems to be targeted by the Walker family as the second successor primarily because of Gerard Walker who was said to be sick. This is the reason why he decided to transfer to Miyabigaoka as well. He uttered that he is willing to sacrifice anything aside from Ayuzawa. Relationships Misaki Ayuzawa Main Article: ''Misaki Ayuzawa Misaki is the first and only girl who Takumi fell in love with and they are now in a relationship as an official couple. To Misaki, Usui is a "Perverted Outer Space Alien", but this is later used as an expression of endearment rather than an insult. She is very dear to him and he will do anything to protect her. Because of this, he swore never to tell anyone about her secret as a maid. He gets jealous easily, as he says himself, he is very possessive, and has a strong desire to monopolize Misaki when she is too close with other guys. Misaki and Usui have their second kiss in chapter 32, as Misaki finally realizes her feelings for Usui. They also kiss in chapters 37, 45, 49, 51, 57, 59, 62, 64, 66, 71 and 72. In chapter 57, they officially become a couple. He also injures himself thrice while protecting her in chapters 6, 17 and 18/19. Shintani Hinata ''Main article: Shintani Hinata Shintani is Takumi's main rival and the only one he takes seriously, and they are usually represented as two dogs growling at each other whenever they are battling for Misaki. Usui often gets jealous of Shintani when Misaki is with him or Misaki is paying more attention to Shintani than to him. When these situations happen, Usui sometimes pulls Shintani away from Misaki, and when Shintani gets too close he often likes to remind him that Misaki is his. Shouichirou Yukimura Shouichirou Yukimura is not an exact friend of Takumi's "he's more like a pet" as said by Misaki Ayuzawa. Yukimura is seen to be very embarassed around Usui after Usui kissed him to make Misaki more at ease after stealing a kiss from her at the rooftop. Still, not a very big friendship is held between Usui and Yukimura. 'Li Yi Hua' Li Yi Hua is the daughter of a Hongkong millionaire. She first appeared in Chapter 68 of the manga together with her fiance Arashiyama Tenryuu. They're not really close friends with Takumi but they were asked to befriend her just like Tomikouji, Umekouji Tomu, and Umekouji Kaon. When Usui visited Misaki during lunch break at Seika they tagged along and took a picture to show that they are befriending Usui just like what they were told to do. Gerard Walker Gerard is Takumi's older English half-brother.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 50 He and Usui look almost identical, except that Gerard's hair is straight and black. When he wore a blond wig, most people around him thought that he was Usui, although Misaki was not fooled. Gerard is an active part of the Walker family's plan to control Usui, and helps in the tracking of Usui and the plan for his transferration to Miyabigaoka. His Japanese is fluent, although he and Usui usually converse in English. Usui and Gerard's relationship does not seem to be very good, which might possibly be because of Gerard's interference with Usui's life and relationship with Misaki. Quotes *''"I'm Usui. I'm the ringmaster of the Moron Trio Circus. That's our members."'' *''"I love you, Ayuzawa."'' *''"Where did you get that water? I only drink water from the alps"'' *''"So you're going to keep on running away like this?"'' *''"I'm just too good."'' *''"If you were to drown... I wouldn't let anyone else give you mouth-to-mouth resucitation."'' *''"If you lay your hands on her again... I'll tear your throat out. Be prepared for it."'' *''"Your sudden smiles always surprise me. But dangerous enough to make my heart race."'' *''"Could you be my personal maid for a day?"'' *''I'm actually a hardcore otaku who likes maids more than having three meals a day. And I only read books related to maids. Also, I only visit maid cafes. Of course, I also collect maid figurines. I play games which feature female maids and it turns me on so much. Then I'll wear the maid uniforms and jump in joy. I'll take my leave now.'' *''Don't touch her just because she's cute.'' *''Please don't be bothered by it, I'm just another stalker.'' *''"Rather than getting kissed, I'm more of the type who kisses others."'' *''"I'll come to save you as much as you want. I'll make you fall for me as much as you wish."'' Trivia *Takumi has a dark blue cat named Licht (meaning 'Light' in German) which he found on the street. *Takumi Usui was voted Sexiest Anime Man 2010. *As revealed in Chapter 52, his real name is "Takumi Walker". *Usui and Misaki were voted Sexiest Anime Couple 2010. References Navigation Category:Main Character Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Seika Students Category:Miyabigaoka Students Category:Blood type O